Blind Side
by Lillal
Summary: Ayasha Marcus has gone to Pandora to be an Avatar driver. What happens when Ayasha and Jake are taken to hometree and are expected to be taught the ways of the Omaticaya? (Recently re-written)
1. Chapter 1: Link

_Staring blankly at the ground the battered young woman let the blood dripping down her face paint a trail down her chest and arms, splashing into the growing puddle on the dirt floor, the boisterous laughter that sounded through the room falling on deaf ears._

_"If you just tell us we won't have to continue." The gangly man slowly glanced at Marcus, her toned body still._

_Giving a shout the man stalked angrily towards Marcus, twisting his hand into her thick honey locks, wrenching her head back, her stunning Cerulean eyes staring into the muddy brown of her captor._

_Barking an order the man waited impatiently for the bottle, ripping it from one of the men's hands that stood, crowding around the chair Marcus was cinched to._

"_Open up darling." Hissed the man, attempting to pry open her plush lips._

_Staring blankly up at the man Marcus clenched her jaw, her answer obvious._

"_Bad idea." Seethed the man, splashing a large quantity of the unknown liquid over her face, excruciating pain erupting as it slipped into her narrowed eyes and open cuts._

_A bone rattling, ear splitting scream shattered the air of the stuffy room, growing in volume as the man above Marcus dumped more of the chemical upon her already burning face, watching it run into her open mouth._

"_Release her." Hissed the man, snapping his fingers impatiently as one of the men sliced through the rope, allowing Marcus to slouch onto the floor, her slender hands clawing at the dirt, digging through the soil easily._

"_Give me the code." Barked the man, sending his boot clad foot into her ribs, ignoring the loud, inhuman screams ripping from Marcus's raw, burning throat._

_Serving another kick to Marcus's ribs the man stepped back, running a calloused hand over his wrinkling face._

"_Americans." He mumbled, racing towards Marcus ready to slam his boot into her face._

_Stumbling off course as the flimsily wood door shattered into multiple pieces the man stared amazed at the troops flooding into the room, guns blazing._

_Through the ominous screams and hailing bullets the deeper, hollower sound of falling bodies filled the air._

_A few last bullets were fired from the military grade guns, an overly thick silence filled the room, the small sobs escaping Marcus seemingly breaking the spell._

"_Get a medic!" Shouted one of the multiple men whom had burst into the room, gun lying carelessly in the dirt as he gripped Marcus's shoulders, rolling her onto her back, slamming his jaw shut at the gut-wrenching sight before him. _

"Marcus!" Snapped a voice, starting the young woman from her sleep.

"What Trudy?" Complained Marcus, rolling onto her side, a frown pulling at her lips as she tumbled off the bed, landing on the unforgiving surface of the cold cement.

"Come on, Grace wants you to link up." Trudy replied simply, pulling the blind woman to her feet, stuffing a change of clothes into her waiting hands.

"Why in God's name does she want us to link up so early?" Complained Marcus, her once alluring soprano sounding through the room as a coarse alto, the silky foreign accent still plain as day.

"Who knows man?" Trudy mumbled, casting her oak eyes downward as Marcus stripped, multiple scars marring her lean tattooed body. "I'm supposed to take her and a couple others out to get some samples, maybe your goin' with."

"With it being my first link?" Marcus snorted. "I doubt it, but whatever. Let's go see what wonderful words of wisdom the almighty Dr. Grace Augustine has to say."

Wrapping a slightly calloused hand around Marcus's toned bicep Trudy led the way towards the Link room, the maze of Hallways not confusing her in the slightest.

Marcus could hear the unmistakable bitching of Grace Augustine from down the industrialized hallway, frowning as it grew louder upon entering the link room.

"I mean _honestly_!" Complained the doctor, running a slender hand through her fiery mane. "A single guy who actually took the course, a paralyzed Ex-Marine, and a blind girl! That's just insulting!"

"For your information doctor, I was in the army and could see perfectly fine Seven years ago. The _only_ reason I'm blind is because I refused to tell a group of terrorist's information on _your _program." Marcus stated blandly, a stony silence echoing through the room. _"By the way, I'm sure I know more about Pandora that you're golden boy who actually took the class."_

Whipping around Grace stared in amazement at the young woman who'd just spoken perfect Na'vi. Opening and closing her mouth multiple times Grace finally sputtered a sentence.

"You must be Ayasha Marcus."

"Did you figure that out by yourself?" Marcus scoffed. "I prefer Marcus. Where's my link bed."

"Oh, number six, right here." Spluttered a slightly pudgy man, his light chocolate skin breaking into a sweat at the sight of the stunning blind woman. Pulling open the bed closest to Marcus the man stepped out of the way, watching in amazement at the gracefulness that Marcus's lithe body held.

"Thanks." Marcus mumbled, lowering herself onto the Jell-O like substance.

"See you on the other side kid." Snickered Trudy, flicking a lock of frosty hair onto Marcus's mocha skin.

"Get outta here 'fore I kick your ass punk!" Marcus hissed, landing her fist in Trudy's stomach.

Laughing heartily at their childish antics Trudy left the room, the door slipping closed behind her silently.

Breaking from her trance Grace stepped forward leaning against the side of the bed.

"Just relax-" Grace began, staring at Marcus's marred yet beautiful face.

"And let my mind go blank." Marcus interrupted. "I know the drill. I have to wonder though; will I be joining you today?"

Frowning at Marcus, Grace gave a short 'yes', stepping out of the way as Marcus pulled the lid down.

Taking a deep breath Marcus let her eyes slip closed, welcoming the silence. The quiet allowed her mind to blank easily, the ebony of familiarity pierced by a whoosh of neon colors, the brightness lasting only seconds before the nothingness pulsed against her eyes.

'_Did it work?'_

The thought struck annoyance deep within Marcus like a fire, rage building like a Tsunami.

The anger and annoyance fell flat as two simple words processed.

"She's in."


	2. Chapter 2: Atokirina'

Silent as ever the huntress leaned further into the branch, her sculpted cheekbone pressing against the rough bark. Narrowing her large, liquid molten eyes the huntress watched the dream walkers bellow closely, one of the young women catching her attention instantly.

"Marcus! Come on." Called one of the dream walkers, earning the attention of the woman.

Tilting her head the Na'vi watched 'Marcus', make her way towards the man, each movement precise and lethal, her grace animalistic. Large mismatched forest and caramel eyes clashing beautifully against her smooth cyan skin, bioluminescent white dots scattered across the surface.

"_Skxawng!"_ Hissed Marcus as she finally stopped next to the male. "_Fnu_ Jake!"

"What?" Questioned Jake, his eyes wide as Marcus spoke to him in Na'vi.

"_Skxawng!"_ Marcus grunted. "Quiet! You're making too much noise! Like a fucking baby! Do you want to get eaten?"

"What do you keep calling me?!" Complained Jake, attempting to follow Marcus as she stepped quietly through the brush, her bare feet leaving barley any imprint in the dirt bellow.

"Moron." Marcus stated simply, throwing a muscled arm out to stop Jake, his eyes focusing on her hand, that was seemingly missing a finger compared to his. "You must learn to be quiet. We are not alone."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Jake, glancing towards the two other dream walkers and the Tawtute surrounding their machine. "Of course we're not alone. Grace and Norm are here. And so are Trudy and Wainfleet."

"No." Marcus laughed quietly, the action earning a frown from Jake. "The _Na'rìng tìrey_, Jake. The forest life. The plants and animals. We are not alone."

Staring blankly at Marcus, Jake turned, a large grin pulling onto his face at the sight of the orange spiraled plant, his hand reaching toward it, slapping down upon the surface.

Jumping back Jake watched as it disappeared into the ground.

"What is this stuff?" Jake asked quietly, stepping further into the flora, tapping at them randomly.

"_Loreyu."_ Marcus answered. "It means beautiful spiral. They're part plant and part animal."

Grinning over his shoulder at the stunning woman Jake brought his hand down on another, his grin vanishing instantly as they all disappeared into the ground, revealing a small heard of Angtsìk.

Pawing the ground angrily the Angtsìk roared, his golden orange eyes fixed on the pair.

Raising his gun Jake readied himself.

"_Skxawng!"_ Marcus rasped, knocking the gun from Jake's hands, hissing angrily at him, dim sunlight flashing off of her dangerously sharp teeth.

"Don't shoot!" Grace shouted, a little slow on the uptake. "It's armors to thick! You'll only piss it off."

"No shit." Mumbled Marcus.

"It's a territory threat display. Do not run or he'll charge!" Grace warned.

"What am I supposed to do? Dance with it!" Jake called back.

"Hold your ground!"

With another roar the Angtsìk thundered towards the pair, Jake sprinting towards it with a shout.

Halting immediately the Angtsìk turned and rushed back the way it came.

Turning slowly Marcus stared up at the large Palulukan towering above her, it's startling golden eyes fixed on a point some distance behind her.

"Ha, ha! Yeah, come on! What you got! Oh yeah, who's bad? That's right. Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about, bitch. That's right, get your punk ass back to mommy. Yeah? Yeah, you got nothin'. You keep runnin'. Why don't you bring some of your friends, huh?" Shouted Jake, still unaware of the threat.

"_Fnu!"_ Hissed Marcus, her voice startling Jake into silence, the Palulukan's eyes snapping to her, teeth bared as an angry rumbling sounded from its chest.

"What about this one? Run? Don't run?" Jake asked quietly through the small mike he chose to wear.

"Run! Definitely run!"

Sprinting into the forest behind him Jake glanced over his shoulder watching as Marcus stood boldly in front of the towering black creature, her mismatched eyes narrowing slightly in concentration.

"Marcus!" shouted Jake, hoping to shatter her concentration. "Run!"

"_Tul_Ayasha_tul!"_ Grace cried.

Snapping from her reviver Marcus sprinted towards Jake, grabbing his hand, pulling him along, his footsteps as loud as the Palulukan's, her as quiet as a breeze through the tree's.

A deep threatening roar sounded through the Na'rìng, earning a small yell from Jake as the Palulukan yanked his hand from Marcus's, shaking him back and forth by the backpack cinched tightly on his back.

Panicking Jake clicked the buckle keeping him to the bag, slipping easily through with the next change of direction.

Pulling him along again Marcus rushed towards the edge of the cliff, throwing Jake over the edge watching as he plunged into the icy depths bellow.

Turning to face the large Palulukan that had just burst through the brush, it's large eyes fixed upon Marcus's stiff form.

"_Mawey 'eveng. Mawey."_ Soothed Marcus stepping closer to the unmoving beast, reaching out a hesitant hand to rest it against the smooth leathery skin of the Palulukan.

Breathing a small sigh of relief Marcus stepped closer, reaching behind her for the braid that reached her lower back, separating it from the others that lay at the supple yet alluring curve of her hip.

Glancing slowly at the Palulukan Marcus reached for the antennae, holding her braid close, watching with interest as the shimmering pink strands intertwined, throwing her into the calm yet volatile mind of the Palulukan as the Tsaheylu formed.

"_Mawey."_ Marcus whispered rubbing at the Palulukan affectionately.

Pulling herself onto the back Marcus adjust herself until she was comfortable, grasping tightly at the bone protruding from beneath the quills.

"_Käì Kiyeri."_ Marcus thought, Kiyeri responding instantly. _"Nìwin. Ayoeng zene ne Jake."_

Leaning further down upon the back of Kiyeri, Marcus watched the world speed past, the waterfall Jake had fallen by falling further behind as they searched for a way down.

Glancing up at the sky Marcus watched the sky fall dark, the sun sinking bellow the horizon.

"_Ftang!"_ Marcus hissed both in her mind and into the night, Kiyeri stopping abruptly.

Through the Na'rìng Marcus could hear the cackling laughter of nantang, followed closely by cursing and a fire lighting up the darkness.

"_Skxawng!"_Marcus hissed, tossing herself from Kiyeri, breaking Tsaheylu along the way.

Bursting into the clearing Marcus watched as Jake began attacking the nantang, attempting to keep them from his back.

Rushing forwards Marcus knocked them off as they pulled Jake to the ground. Hissing angrily at them as they debated whether to attack of fall back.

Dropping from above the huntress landed almost silently next to Marcus, hissing angrily at the nantang, straightening as they rushed into the darkness.

"Hey why'd you throw me off a cliff?" Jake complained loudly as he realized that Marcus was there.

"_**Fnu!"**_ Marcus snapped angrily punching Jake in the stomach, a whoosh of wind escaping from his parted lips.

Turning her attention on the native woman Marcus watched closely, ears rising to pick up the whispered words.

"_Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi irayo. Ngari hu Eywa salew tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì."_

"Look, I know you probably don't understand this..." Jake began. "Thank you. That was pretty impressive. I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along."

Growing agitated Marcus picked up the torch, tossing it into a nearby stream, watching in amazement as the forest lit up around them.

Ignoring him the woman stood, heading towards a branch, easily seen by the now lit forest.

"Hey, wait a second! Where are you goin'? Wait up! Just, hey, slow down! I just wanted to say thanks for killin' those things..." Jake chased after the woman, grasping her arm.

Whipping around the woman smacked Jake across the chest with her bow sending him to the floor.

"Ah, damn." Jake mumbled.

"Don't thank. You don't thank for this! This is sad. Very sad only." Snapped the woman, her silky voice coated heavily with an accent.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Jake whispered.

"All this is your fault. They did not need to die." The woman stated sadly.

"My fault? They attacked me! How am I the bad guy?" Complained Jake.

"Your fault! Your fault!" She shouted, pointing her bow at Jake.

"Easy. Easy..." Jake cautioned.

"_Skxawng!"_Hissed Marcus, stepping towards the pair, catching the attention of the woman. "You are like a baby! Making all this noise!"

"You don't know what to do." The woman added.

"Easy. Shh. Fine. Fine. If you loved your little forest friends... why not let them kill my ass? What's the thinking?" Jake grunted.

"Why save you?" Questioned the woman appalled.

"Yeah. Yeah, why save me?"

"You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid! Ignorant like a child!"

"Well, if I'm like a child, then look, maybe you should teach me. " Jake grinned.

"Sky People cannot learn, you do not See." The woman replied as if rehearsed.

"Then teach me how to see."

"No one can teach you to see. _Skxawng._" Marcus interrupted, following gracefully after the woman.

"Shut up Marcus." Jake hissed, turning his attention back to the woman. "C'mon. Can't we talk? Say, where did you learn to speak English? Dr. Augustine?"

Attempting to follow the woman Jake slipped, barley caught by the woman.

"_Skxawng. You're like a baby!"_Hissed Marcus, helping steady him.

"I need your help." Jake told the woman, ignoring Marcus.

"You should not be here."

"Okay take me with you."

"_Kehe_! Go back!" Shoving Jake back the woman stepped closer to him, eyes falling on Marcus who gazed up into the darkness with wonder.

"_Atokirina'."_Marcus mumbled quietly, reaching out a slender hand towards the sacred seed, watching as it landed silently, caressing the slightly calloused skin of her palm.

Slapping at one Jake flinched slightly as the woman grasped his hand, halting his movements.

"W-what are they?" Jake asked.

"Seeds of the sacred tree." Whispered the woman.

"Very pure spirits." Marcus stated quietly, watching them float away peacefully into the darkness.

***I have posted pictures of what Marcus looks like, and of some of her outfits. The link is in my profile.***


	3. Chapter 3: Kelutral

Following slowly behind the duo Marcus gnawed at her lip, her thoughts racing. Surely they were going to Kelutral, what would the Na'vi think?

"Say what's your name?" Jake called, earning a scoff from Marcus.

Seconds after the sound left her plush lips a small whistling filled the air, a rope wrapping tightly around Jake's ankles, knocking him from the branches.

The same whistling filled the air as a rope was flung towards Marcus, her many years of training kicking in.

Flinging herself backwards Marcus propelled herself out of harm's way, landing silently on a couple feet from where she'd started.

"_Stop! Everyone calm down!"_Hissed the woman, landing noiselessly at Jake's side. _"What is this Tsu'tey!"_

Turning to face the men upon the Pa'li Marcus watched as an attractive Na'vi slid from his Pa'li, breaking Tsaheylu as he stepped towards them.

"_The demon sky people have no business here."_The man replied simply, his deep voice rumbling through the air.

Jumping from the branch Marcus landed soundlessly next to Jake the pair, her mismatched eyes glued to the man.

A ground shaking roar filled the na'rìng, a towering mass of black landing harshly on the ground in front of Marcus, it's large teeth bared at the warriors around them.

"_Kea Kiyeri!"_ Marcus hissed, instantly recognizing the mass. _"Mawey!"_

The rumbling halted and Kiyeri flopped the ground like a scolded child, offsetting many of the stunned warriors.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jake panicked, his voice rising.

Giving a scoff Marcus strode forward, connecting their queues, welcoming the sensation as she was thrown into Kiyeri's mind.

"It's not a thing _Skxawng._" Marcus mumbled, rubbing affectionately at the Palulukan. "It's a _Palulukan_ and her name is Kiyeri."

"I don't care! It tried to eat me!" Jake cried, backing further from Kiyeri.

"Pussy." Marcus laughed, the sweet sound filling the night air. "Come kitty, kitty."

Still mocking Jake, Marcus pulled herself onto Kiyeri's muscled back, grinning at Jake as she stood, towering easily over everyone.

"_There has been a sign. That is for the Tsahik to decide."_Stated the huntress.

Glancing between the trio Tsu'tey walked swiftly back to his Pa'li, mounting quickly.

"_Then we will take them."_

Urging the Palulukan forward Marcus followed two of the warriors closely, watching as the Kelutral drew closer by the second.

"_Slow Kiyeri."_ Marcus thought gently, her lithe body solid as the Palulukan slowed, walking slowly into the Kelutral, whispers surrounding them instantly as the crowd parted, most Na'vi to scared of the large beast to do anything, others reaching out the slap their hands at the pair in amazement, touching her legs and the leathery skin of Kiyeri.

Slipping from the large beast Marcus broke Tsaheylu, patting the Palulukan one last time before stepping towards Tsu'tey and Olo'eyktan, watching as the others filtered into the room.

"_Sempul."_ Greeted the huntress. _"I have come to see you."_

Stepping towards Jake Olo'eyktan smiled gently at Marcus, turning his attention on the male, his eyes scrutinizing.

"_This creature, why do you bring him to us?"_Questioned Olo'eyktan.

"_I wanted to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa."_Replied the woman.

"_I have ordered that no sky people are allowed here. His alien stench fills my nose."_

At the last sentence laughter bubbled through the crowd, a smirk pulling its way onto Tsu'teys lips.

"What's he saying?" Jake mumbled.

"_Skxawng."_Hissed Marcus, ignoring the glances from multiple Na'vi.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you."

"Your father." Jake stated, licking his lip. "It's nice to meet you sir."

Stepping forward he held out his hand.

A roar passed through the crowd, everyone moving to stop Jake at what they thought was an attack.

Over the mumbling of the crowd rumbled the sound of an angry Palulukan, Kiyeri pushing herself to her feet.

"_Kehe!"_Marcus shouted, taking a step towards the beast. _"Kllte Kiyeri!"_

Following orders the Palulukan flopped down, the ground shaking slightly under the weight.

"_Stop everyone!"_Shouted another voice, Tsahik, her willowy pushing through the crowd. _"I shall read these aliens!"_

"That is mother. She is Tsahik. The one who interprets the will of Eywa." Mumbled the huntress.

"Who's Eywa?" Questioned Jake, glancing towards the woman next to him.

Stepping behind him Tsahik picked up his braid, glancing at it before taking his tail between her fingers.

Turning her attention to Marcus she halted, staring at the woman with wonder.

"_Oel ngati kame."_Marcus greeted simply.

Giving her a nod Tsahik stepped behind her to look at her braid and tail.

"What are you called?" She asked simply.

"Jake Sully." Jake answered immediately.

"And you?" She questioned Marcus.

"Ayasha Marcus."

Eyes widening slightly Tsahik moved swiftly, pulling a bone of some type, poking Jake fiercely, earning an 'ow'.

Raising the bone to her mouth Tsahik liked the blood away, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Why did you come to us?" She called, her voice sounding easily through Kelutral.

"I've come to learn."

"We have tried to teach all the sky people. It is hard to fill a cup that is already full." Tsahik grunted.

"My cup is empty trust me." Jake mumbled. "Just ask Dr. Augustine I'm no scientist."

"What are you?"

Taking a deep breath Jake began. "I was a marine. A, uh, warrior of the, Jarhead clan."

"_Tsamsiyu! I could kill him easily."_Tsu'tey stated, taking a step towards Jake.

"_Kehe!"_ Shouted Olo'eyktan. _"This is the first sky-peoples warrior we have seen. We may be able to learn valuable information from him."_

Within the blink of an eye Tsahik had stabbed the bone into Marcus's shoulder, tasting the blood, eyes widening yet again.

"_And why did you come to us? Where is it you learned to speak?"_Questioned Tsahik.

"_Where I once called home they would teach people. I chose to learn what they taught. Perfect what they could not teach me, due to my…illness. It became my life."_Marcus replied simply. _"Why did I come to you? I came to learn, Tsahik."_

"W_e cannot fill a cup that is already full 'Eveng. If you are sick, you will surely die before you learn anything."_

"_My cup is past empty. Who am I kidding; I don't even have a cup to fill. And I'm not sick, merely, burdened with darkness."_ Marcus grunted.

"_What are you saying?"_Tsahik shot off.

"_I'm saying that I have nothing. Eywa gave me this body to learn. This place is to be my home. The Tawtute, have taken everything from me."_Marcus began, an predatory look crossing her crudely beautiful face. _"I was a Warrior once. And a Tawtute took it all away. I cannot see, they took my sight; I cannot taste, for they fed me poison. They have pushed me away; I am an imposter to them. Now, I'm just searching for a home. I can do many things."_

"_You can do many things? What things is it you speak of 'Eveng."_Olo'eyktan spoke to Marcus for the first time, still shocked that she spoke the language so well.

Mumbling sounded behind Marcus and Jake stepped forward slightly.

"She sings, plays instruments, and cooks. She can dance too, and weave. Oh and she's good with weapons. Who am I kidding she's good at everything."

Whipping around to face Jake, Marcus hissed angrily, ignoring the fact that Kiyeri crept closer, nudging at Marcus, a low rumbling sounding within her throat.

"_Fnu Skxawng!"_She hissed angrily, slowly turning to face Olo'eyktan. _"My apologies Olo'eyktan. Jake Sully does not know when to hold his tongue."_

"Hey!" Complained Jake loudly.

Whipping around Marcus brought her fist down over his head, a loud smack emitting through Kelutral.

"Would you shut up?" Marcus questioned, annoyance weighing heavily at her tone. "Don't make me make you look incompetent in front of all these people."

Sticking his tongue out Jake crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

Scoffing slightly Marcus turned back to the trio watching with amusement.

"_My apologies yet again. I had to solve a problem."_Marcus smiled shyly.

Reaching out Marcus ran her hand along the side of Kiyeri, watching as Tsahik mumbled something.

"_I believe you will be ready for iknimaya soon. You will train with Tsu'tey tomorrow and he will tell us if you are ready or not. But first I will speak with you."_Tsahik announced, a rippled of mumbling sounding through the crowd.

"_As you wish."_Marcus muttered stepping to the side, head bowed in respect.

"_Daughter... You will teach him our ways, to talk and act as we do._" Tsahik mumbled.

"_Why me? It's not fair."_Complained the huntress.

"_Fnu! __It is decided."_Hissed Tsahik, interrupting her daughter. "My daughter will teach you our ways, learn well Jake Sully. And we will see if your insanity, can be cured."


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Night

Slipping silently from the small cove she had dressed in Marcus pushed the dozens of braids over her shoulder, shivering slightly as they brushed lightly over the curve of her hips.

"Tsu'tey?" She called quietly, glancing around the immediate area.

"_Tsu'tey has gone to last meal."_ Spoke Neytiri from behind Marcus. _"He asked me to bring you when you finished."_

"_Irayo." _Marcus mumbled, pulling her toned lean body onto a branch high above the path, letting her legs dangle freely above empty air.

"_We will go as soon as JakeSully is done." _Mumbled the Na'vi, glancing up at the stunning dream walker, her features startlingly similar to a native.

"_Are you happy Ayasha?" _Neytiri questioned her amber eyes curious.

"_Happy? Of course I am." _Marcus replied, grinning at Neytiri. _"Why do you call me that?"_

"_Ayasha?"_ Neytiri clarified, earning a nod from Marcus. _"It is your name is it not? It is very beautiful. We have many tales of Hero's, Tsahik Ayasha is one. She was of course mate of Olo'eyktan. It is one of the most common told stories. She was many things apart from Tsahik. Ask Tsu'tey tomorrow. He will explain better than I."_

Smiling slightly Marcus glanced up at the moon through the branched, mulling over Neytiri's words.

If she was starting anew, she would be Ayasha, not Marcus.

"Don't think to hard! You'll hurt yourself." Jake cackled from next to Neytiri.

"_Fnu."_ Ayasha ordered, slipping gracefully from the branch, scowling at Jake as he stared openly at her barley covered chest. "You're drooling _Skxawng._"

Snickering slightly Ayasha followed Neytiri, shadowing her movements perfectly.

"Am not!" Jake finally called as they reached the dining level, a stony silence falling as everyone stared openly at Jake.

Tossing a smirk over her shoulder Ayasha lower herself into a crouch next to Neytiri, gracefully accepting the plate she was offered, taking her time to glance around as she ate.

Each Na'vi sat differently, eating gracefully to their fill, chatting away happily as if two strangers were not within them.

Letting her eyes fall on Tsu'tey Ayasha sent him a gentle smile when he glanced her way, his handsome face expressionless.

"What are you staring at?" Questioned Jake, breaking Ayasha from her thoughts.

"Not you obviously." She snapped instantly, frowning deeply at him.

"Feisty." Jake whispered, his breathe fanning over her ear.

"Get off." Hissed Ayasha, shoving Jake away from her, not caring if he bumped into the Na'vi behind him, her gaze startlingly icy. "We'll be having a talk when we get back to Hells Gate."

"_Everything alright?" _Questioned Neytiri, watching the pair closely.

"_Fine." _Ayasha answered simply. _"I need to speak to Tsahik."_

Pushing herself from the ground Ayasha made her way around the circle, coming to a halt before Mo'at.

"_Oel ngati kame, Tsahik." _Ayasha muttered, touching three of her four fingers to her forehead.

"_Oel ngati kame, Ayasha"_ Mo'at answered simply. "What is it you need?"

"_If you have the time, I wish to speak with you." _Ayasha mumbled, her tail twitching nervously behind her toned claves, ears lowered slightly.

"Very well." Mo'at drawled, pushing her lean body from its spot between Eytukan and Tsu'tey, gesturing towards the spiraling branches leading higher into the trees.

Moving swiftly up the branches with ease Ayasha watched Mo'at pass her, slipping off at a landing high above where they'd come from, slipping into a small cove, the entrance covered with beads.

"_What is troubling you child?"_Mo'at questioned, perching herself on the floor.

"_As you know, I am not Na'vi."_ Ayasha whispered, sinking to the floor across from Mo'at, her shoulders slumping forward with grief. _"If I pass Iknimaya, to become one of the people, will you help me?"_

Pursing her lips Mo'at leaned forward slightly, pulling Ayasha's chin up, staring into her eyes.

"_If you are asking if I can make you one with this body, the best I can do, is take you to Utral Aymokriyä. Eywa will either accept you, and let you pass or she will keep you."_ Mo'at explained slowly.

"_That is all I ask." _Ayasha stated slowly, her hands clenching around each other nervously. _"I feel so ashamed that I was not born Na'vi. I have always wanted to be Omaticaya"_

"Do not be sad child." Mo'at ordered, her English coated heavily with an accent.

Slowly lifting her head Ayasha stared at the older woman, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"So many things have happened and I just wish that…" Shaking her head Ayasha trailed off, the wall burying her emotions slowly building up brick by brick. _"My apologies Tsahik. It will not happen again."_

Waving away the concerns Tsahik smiled gently at Ayasha.

"_If you ever need anything child, you know where to find me." _Waving Ayasha away Mo'at turned her attention to the small bowl in front of her, mashing the ingredients within into a fine paste.

"_Irayo, Tsahik."_ Ayasha muttered, pushing herself to her feet, lean muscles twitching under her gently glowing skin. _"I shall leave you in peace. Until tomorrow, Eywa be with you."_

Slipping silently from the cove, dropping swiftly back to the dining level, sweeping past Eytukan and Tsu'tey, muttering a greeting before she perched herself back in front of her half eaten plate.

"Is everything well?" Neytiri questioned, turning her attention to the scowling woman, her animalistic features becoming even more frighteningly beautiful.

"Meh." Ayasha grunted, stuffing a berry between her plush lips, her tongue flicking out to catch the juice running down her chin.

"We should head to bed as soon as you are finished." Neytiri informed, her eyes meeting those of Tsu'tey, knowing he would want her up early the next morning.

"Very well." Aya grunted, popping the last few berries into her mouth before she stood, making her way past the still sitting Jake, slamming her heel down on the sensitive flesh of his tail earning a high squeal of pain from the recipient.

Smirking over her shoulder Aya shrugged, "My bad." She stated, flitting after the already disappearing Neytiri, halting behind the woman speaking gently to the two men.

"_Where is she to sleep?" _Neytiri questioned, placing a gently calloused hand on Ayasha's toned bicep.

"_Tsu'tey?" _Questioned Eytukan, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"_Za'u." _Tsu'tey grunted, urging Ayasha to follow him as he disappeared up the branches, leading her towards where she would rest.

Halting in front of two hammocks Tsu'tey gestured to one, hopping into the second.

Crouching lower Aya launched her body through the air, catching a branch above them to lower herself into the leaf like material.

"_Irayo Tsu'tey." _Ayasha whispered, gazing blankly at Tsu'tey.

Grunting in response Tsu'tey flopped down, not caring that his hammock tipped precariously.

"_We wake early tomorrow, first light." _Tsu'tey ordered, closing the hammock around himself, leaving Aya to wonder what exactly she'd done to the attractive man.


End file.
